


Popping The Question

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Defiance, M/M, Slash, Teen Marriage, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas has something to say, and he doesn't intend to wait to say it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Dally/Johnny <3

"Darry I got somethin' to talk to ya about." Dallas announced as he came through the door at dinner time. 

"Dallas, could you have picked another time to make one of your scenes?" Darry sighed, dropping his fork and rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Nope. Gotta be now." Dally replied.

"Hey, Dallas, how are ya?" Pony greeted him.

"You ain't runnin' from the fuzz are ya?" Johnny butted in, worried he might be asking Darry for a hiding place.

"Nope. Just gotta have a little friendly chat with old Darrel, here." Dallas assured him.

"Alright, alright, outside." Darry sighed, standing up from his chair. "And Ponyboy you eat your peas." 

"But I don't like peas, Darry." Pony whined at him.

"You can eat 'em all the same." Darry waved him off, leading Dallas out the front door.

Soda laughed at Ponyboy and he threw him a glare.

Johnny, on the other hand, was to busy wondering what Dallas and Darry were discussing to poke fun at Ponyboy.

.......

"Are you insane!?" Darry demanded.

"Depends on how ya define insane." Dallas replied. "I'm insane for Johnny, yes. And I'm gonna marry him. I just had to ask you for permission first."

"Well I'm tellin' you no!" Darry growled. "Johnny's too young! He's gotta get through school still!"

"Well...." Dallas sighed, flicking his cigarette down off the porch. "Guess I gotta do this the hard way then."

He turned to go back inside the house.

"Hey! Wait a second! I told you no!" Darry followed after him.

"Hey, man, I just asked ya to be polite. I was gonna marry him no matter what you said." Dallas replied, entering the house with Darry on his heels.

"Dallas Winston!" Darry warned him. 

Dally pushed past Soda and Ponyboy to get to where Johnny was sitting at the table.

"Dallas what're you...." Johnny tried to ask before the older Greaser grabbed his hands in his and got down on one knee.

"Holy shit!" Soda cursed in amazement.

"Darry look! Dally's gonna propose!" Pony cheered.

"No he's not!" Darry growled. "Dallas Winston! You get up off my floor right now and walk your ass back out the door!" 

"Johnny Cade? Marry me will ya?" Dallas asked anyway, smiling at Johnny.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Come on and answer before Darry bursts a vein." Dallas chuckled.

"Well....Yeah...Yes I'll marry you Dally!" He threw his arms around Dallas and the older boy kissed him deeply.

"Aww look at this. How come Steve can't do somethin' like this for me? Huh?" Soda complained.

"We gonna have the wedding here?" Pony asked. "I can be the best man right???"

"Nobody's having a wedding!" Darry growled in frustration. 

Oh but they were. And they did. That very next afternoon in fact.

Darry changed his attitude once he found out Dallas had Johnny knocked up.

It became a shotgun wedding after that.

TBC


End file.
